


Reconquête en trois étape

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Yann fait fuir Martin alors qu'ils s’apprêtaient à vivre une belle histoire. Mais vivre loin l'un de l'autre ne fait que prouver qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.





	1. Chapter 1

Le réveil avait beau sonner pour la deuxième fois, Yann était incapable de bouger. Comme mortifié entre les drapes glacés, bien loin de l’étreinte brûlante qui avait bercé ses rêves agités. L’animateur ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil, peut être que la fatalité avait fini par l’emporter dans les bras de Morphée, mais en aucun cas son esprit ne s’était reposé. Un mélange de regret, de colère et de tristesse le hantait depuis deux jours, depuis vendredi soir plus précisément, vendredi soir, vingt-deux heure trente-quatre, depuis l’instant où la porte d’entrée avait claqué brutalement, emportant derrière elle le corps de Martin et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Depuis cet instant précis Yann avait la sensation d’avoir tout perdu, tout raté, sans pour autant savoir comment faire pour se rattraper. Il avait essayé d’être franc, de prévenir les risques, mais il en avait oublié peut être le principal, les sentiments. Et emporté entre les brides de l’alcool et l’euphorie des baisers, il avait parlé trop vite ; brisant l’harmonie entre lui et son reporteur. 

\- Tu n’es qu’un sale con !

Avait lâché le jeune homme avant de s’enfuir, il y avait eu en plus de la dureté de ses mots, un ton sec, froid, brisé de l’intérieur. En une phrase il avait résumé son sentiment le plus profond, ses illusions déchues et son cœur en miette. 

Dans une belle comédie romantique Yann aurait dû lui courir après, le rattraper dans l’escalier, l’embrasser passionnément pour lui dire qu’il regrettait tout ce qu’il lui avait dit. Mais leur vie n’était pas un film, bien au contraire c’était la réalité avec ses risques et périls. Et Yann ne voulait pas courir ses risques. Il avait alors laissé son possible amant fuir, imposer un silence entre eux. Il n’avait même pas osé un SMS de pardon ou d’explication, il savait que Martin ne le lirait pas.

Il attendait juste le lundi matin, de le croiser au bureau, espérer pouvoir lui échanger quelques mots et que son regard soit redevenu plus doux.   
Mais ce lundi matin en question le montagnard n’arrivait à se faire à l’idée qu’il allait croiser Martin, et surtout il savait profondément que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas pardonné, bien au contraire. 

Sous l’insistance du réveil, Yann se leva malgré tout, se trainant tel un bagnard jusqu’à son bureau où une bonne humeur habituelle flottait déjà. Les bonjours fusaient d’un peu partout, tous sauf celui qu’il attendait. Tous défilèrent dans son bureau, sauf un. Tous lui souriaient, sauf Martin. 

\- Tout va bien Yann ? S’enquit Hugo en passant dans son bureau. Tu as l’air préoccupé.  
\- Non ce n’est rien. Tu as vu Martin aujourd’hui ?  
\- Oui il était là, il m’a aidé sur mon montage même, il prépare son reportage pour demain soir non ?  
\- Oui oui…

Quelque chose se serra dans le fond de la gorge du producteur. Martin était là et pourtant il ne l’avait pas vu, comme si le jeune homme s’était appliqué à ne pas apparaitre dans son champ de vision malgré l’open space. Yann qui espérait recoller les morceaux, de l’autre côté son homologue semblait les détruire un peu plus.

\- On boit un verre ce soir d’ailleurs. Il a un truc à m’annoncer. Termina Hugo avant de quitter sa place.

ooOooOooOoo

Martin avait effectivement quelque chose à annoncer. Plutôt à quelque chose à montrer, à exhiber. Quelqu’un à ses côtés. 

Il avait réussi à passer tout le reste de la journée en évitant Yann, courant jusqu’à l’ascenseur quand il sentait sa présence dans son dos ; refusant l’invitation sur le plateau dans la soirée, fuyant tout simplement. Sans trop réfléchir il était retourné chez lui, triant une dernière fois ses dossiers pour son reportage du lendemain avant de filer jusqu’au métro pour rejoindre Hugo. 

Mais quelques rues avant leur bar habituel il fit une halte au pied d’un immeuble de bureau d’où s’échappait quelques hommes d’affaire exténués et femmes aux chignons décrépis. Un instant plus tard une belle blonde pulpeuse en sorti à son tour, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres, son chemisier assez entrouvert pour attirer les derniers regards fatigués. Les joues rouges elle s’élança vers Martin avant de l’embrasser amoureusement.

Le journaliste lui répondit sans entrain, faisant à peine attention à cette beauté naturelle qui venait de se pendre à son cou. Une amie d’enfance qui lui avait toujours tourné plus ou moins autour, installée à Paris depuis peu et qu’il avait recontacté le précédant week-end. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps pour que la petite flamme lycéenne se rallume dans le cœur de la jeune femme et elle s’était laissée retombée sous le charme de Martin. 

\- On y va ? S’enthousiasma-t-elle. Que je rencontre le fameux Hugo.

Aidée par la médiatisation, Sophia, savait déjà beaucoup de choses de Martin, ses collègues, son boulot, ses habitudes. Lui ne savait rien d’elle, et ne voulait au fond rien savoir. Elle était juste là en présence, il n’aurait su lui dire, mais elle comblait un vide soudain qui lui faisait saigner le cœur. Il n’avait pas réfléchit avant de lui envoyer un message Facebook, il agissait dans un mélange de colère, de rage, de tristesse, de folie un peu aussi. Au fond il était presque prêt à la ramener au boulot ; juste pour la montrer, l’embrasser en plein bureau. Il ne voulait qu’une seule chose, que Yann le voit, qu’il souffre autant qu’il l’avait fait souffrir.

Ce couple inopiné surpris Hugo en premier, il ne s’attendait pas à une annonce si soudaine, encore moins avec une si jolie femme. Par politesse et amitié il félicita malgré tout les deux tourtereaux, et plongea ses lèvres dans sa bière en détaillant Martin. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n’allait pas, son regard était terne, son sourire absent. Quand la blonde glissait sur son épaule il n’avait qu’à peine d’attention pour elle. Il était là sans être là. Ce n’était pas le Martin qu’il connaissait et surtout ce n’était pas le Martin amoureux qu’il avait cru entrevoir parfois.

Martin n’était pas un m’as-tu vu, il était inconscient de sa beauté, de son charisme, et surtout Martin n’était pas un homme à femme. C’est ce qu’avait assuré Vincent dès le premier jour de Quotidien.

\- Celui-ci j’en mets ma main à couper que ce n’est pas les femmes qui l’intéresse.  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? S’était offusqué Valentine.  
\- Tu regarderas comment il bouffe Yann des yeux, les hétéros sont bien trop timides pour faire ça !

La remarque c’était bien vite faite oublier, mais devant le célibat constant de son ami, Hugo avait fini par se poser des questions et à faire attention à son comportement. Et Vincent n’avait pas tords, il avait quelque chose entre Martin et Yann, quelque chose de silencieux, mais de fort. Quelque chose qui semblait mort ce soir. 

\- Et sinon ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Hugo pour relancer la conversation. Tu nous avais caché ça Martin !

Un peu confuse la blonde bredouilla quelques mots, elle aussi bien consciente de la rapidité de la chose. Mais Martin vola à son secours, comme un texte appris par cœur en alibi.

\- On se connait depuis longtemps, on est resté plus ou moins en contact, mais depuis que Sophia est sur Paris ça a déclenché un truc. C’est un peu comme si on ne s’était jamais quitté depuis le lycée !

La phrase sonnait faux, mais elle eut le mérite de mettre tout le monde d’accord et de changer de sujet. Hugo en oublia ses questionnements et profita de la soirée et de son ami. Quand ils se quittèrent il ne fut même pas étonné de voir Martin raccompagner Sophia jusqu’à un taxi avant de prendre un chemin opposé. Quelque chose se tramait et il le savait, mais il n’aurait su dire quoi.

ooOooOooOoo

\- Vous avez vu la nouvelle copine de Martin ? Ricana une petite voix au réfectoire.  
\- La brune ?  
\- Elle est rousse non ?  
\- Moi j’ai vu une blonde hier…

Entre deux bouchées de salade les commérages allaient de bon train, assombrissant le regard d’Hugo. Deux semaines que la situation s’étirait, deux semaines que Martin semblait faire n’importe quoi avec sa vie privée. Il arrivait tard au bureau, partait tôt après avoir passé la journée enfermé en salle de montage. Sur le plateau il était silencieux, ne restant pas pour la fin, plaidant un mal de crâne ou un rendez-vous. Il ne participait que du bout des lèvres aux réunions, et surtout il avait perdu sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme auprès de Yann. Comme si un mur s’était construit entre eux deux. 

Pire encore Martin vivait n’importe comment en dépit des questions alarmés de ses collègues. Camille en première était venue lui demander ce qu’il avait fait de Sophia, sans recevoir de réponse concrète. Théodore ensuite pour comprendre ses retards, s’inquiétant pour sa santé, sans lui non plus obtenir de détail. Et enfin Hugo risquant de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Martin quelque chose ne va pas avec Yann ? Vous semblez en froid…  
\- Non rien. Grogna le reporteur en envoyant un énième texto.  
\- C’est Sophia ?   
\- Non c’est…

Martin du lire le nom en haut de l’écran avant de répondre, terminant de faire douter son ami. Le brun collectionnait les conquêtes féminines sans but ni sentiment, un comportement qui le dépassait de loin et qui ne lui correspondait pas. Et une situation qui de plus en faisait pâtir sa vie professionnelle. Hugo ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

S’assurant que personne ne remarque sa venue, le strasbourgeois se glissa jusqu’au bureau de Yann sans raison et ferma la porte derrière lui ce qu’il ne faisait jamais. L’homme aux cheveux grisonnant leva la tête étonnée avant que son journaliste ne s’installe devant lui la mine inquiète.

\- Il faut qu’on parle de Martin, Yann. Il ne va pas bien, vraiment pas bien.   
\- Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Demanda l’animateur faussement étonné.  
\- Il vit n’importe comment, on dirait qu’il est malheureux…Yann je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé mais Martin n’est vraiment pas dans son état normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Les lèvres de Martin glissèrent sur la poitrine blanche d’une fille entre ses bras, sa main caressa ses cheveux courts avant de s’arrêté dans le creux de son cou. Contre lui il sentit des attentions réciproques de la part du sexe opposé mais il n’en ressentit rien. Et si sous ses caresses sèches la jeune femme gémissait d’aise, lui resta de marbre. Il ne savait même pas son prénom, juste qu’elle l’avait attendu à la sortie du plateau pour un autographe, une photo, un mot ; et qu’à présent elle était sur ce lit d’hôtel à deux pas du studio. Il n’y avait aucun plaisir à leur étreinte et au petit matin il serait déjà parti avant qu’ils ne puissent échanger leur numéro mais il en avait besoin.

Il avait besoin de sentir que quelqu’un le désirait, que quelques acceptait ses baisers, ses caresses, ses attentions. Il avait besoin de se dire qu’il n’était pas qu’un ami, qu’une connaissance, qu’un collège. Qu’il était un être désirant, désirer ; même si ce n’était pas la personne dont il rêvait. 

Ce soir il n’attendra même pas le levé du jour pour fuir, une fois sa besogne faite il laissa le corps endormi à ses côtés et fila dans la nuit. Il hésita un instant à rentrer chez lui mais n’y aurait trouvé que des souvenirs trop douloureux et un lit vide. Il préféra parcourir la ville endormie avant de trouvé un bistrot encore, ou déjà, ouvert, pour combler son corps de caféine jusqu’à une heure décente pour rejoindre les bureaux de Banguim.

Dans les toilettes de l’étage il redonna à son visage une allure plus fraiche, remis sa chemise dans son pantalon et ferma un bouton avant d’affronter ses collègues. Il savait ce qu’on disait dans son dos, mais il s’en fichait, la seule chose qu’il espérait c’est que Yann les entende lui aussi. Yann qui passait justement à ce moment-là dans le couloir sans qu’il n’ait le temps de s’en détourner.

\- Ah Martin tu tombes bien, on a quelque chose pour toi. Viens. 

L’animateur sentit le jeune homme hésiter, mettre de la distance entre eux. Mais il n’en tint compte, il ne savait de toute façon pas comment se rapprocher de lui sans sentir la froideur de son regard. Il n’avait plus qu’un but, l’aider de loin, le remettre sur le droit chemin comme lui avait proposé Hugo sans savoir ce qu’il s’était vraiment passé. Pour cela il n’avait trouvé qu’une solution, l’éloigner encore un peu plus de lui, loin de ces relations toxiques et de son regard.

\- On vous renvoi avec Paul aux Etats Unis, ça fait plus de cent jours que Trump est en place on veut un reportage sur ce qui a concrètement changé et les avis des habitants dans les grandes villes et les plus petites. Préparez un itinéraire, je pensais sur quinze jours, trois semaines.

Martin en savait comment intégrer la décision. Il se sentait trahi au fond, d’être envoyé à l’autre bout du pays, comme un problème qu’on repousse au lendemain. Mais une autre partie de lui était soulagée de ne plus avoir à craindre de croiser Yann quotidiennement. Silencieusement il hocha la tête et empoché son billet d’avion pour le jour à venir. Son cœur était toujours malade de leur relation raté mais au moins sa tête allait pouvoir se reposer un peu.

ooOooOooOoo

\- Merci Martin et on te retrouve dans deux jours, mais à Seattle cette fois avec Paul.  
\- Voilà, tchao !

Le duplex coupa sous les applaudissements du public et Yann croisa le regard un peu plus serein d’Hugo. A l’écran Martin semblait mieux, professionnel, sûr de lui, ses reportages d’une qualité remarquable et son teint éveillé par le soleil américain. Cela crevait le cœur du montagnard mais Martin semblait mieux loin de lui. 

C’était peut-être au fond ce qu’il leur fallait, couper les ponts, ne plus travailler l’un à côté de l’autre ; mais cette perspective effrayait Yann. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur journaliste de terrain, un ami, un amant. Il avait pourtant cette sensation de l’avoir complètement égaré depuis leur dernière soirée ratée. Il se devait de renouer quelques liens, mais il n’arrivait à trouver comment et demander conseil était difficile dans leur contexte. 

Malgré cela Yann se concentra sur la suite de l’émission, accueillant invités et journaliste sur le plateau et assurant sa place de grand talkshow comme il se devait. Mais alors que l’émission touchait à sa fin et que le public filait vers les vestiaires un appel retentit dans son oreillette.

\- Paul est resté en ligne, il veut te parler.

Sentant son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine Yann s’écarta vers un petit coin du plateau et pris contact avec le GRI de Martin aux Etats-Unis. Paul était quelqu’un de discret, professionnel, acceptant facilement les reportages lointain et les situations dangereuses. Un appel de sa part n’annonçait rien de bon. Aussi de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique le GRI s’était écarté de son ami, le laissant pianoter sur son téléphone comme il le faisait après chaque duplex. La voix de leur patron respectif finit par résonner dans son écouteur, inquiète. 

\- Je t’écoute Paul.  
\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, et je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mais Martin ne va pas mieux. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien que vous l’avez envoyé ici pour faire taire les racontars en France, mais au final rien n’a changé. Ce n’est pas du boulot qu’il lui faut, c’est un vrai soutien, quelqu’un à côté de lui.

La remarque sonna comme un couperet dans l’esprit de l’animateur. Martin n’allait pas mieux, et il n’était même pas là pour le voir. Pire que cela, c’est lui qui l’avait envoyé à l’autre bout du monde, comme pour éloigner un problème. Dans les dernières minutes de communications Paul lui énonça les dernières conquêtes de Martin le temps d’une nuit et son mal être constant.

Quand les deux hommes raccrochèrent Yann se sentait encore plus coupable qu’auparavant. Il s’espérait surtout seul sur le plateau pour masquer son trouble, mais c’était sans compter sur l’œil expert de Vincent qui trainait après sa chronique. En quelques mois il était devenu le proche d’un peu toute l’équipe, la bonne oreille, la bonne parole et surtout l’homme sans tabou. Si quelqu’un pouvait l’aider c’était bien l’humoriste, mais il ne voulait pas non plus exposer sa situation.

\- Tu fais des heures supp’ Vincent ? L’interpela Yann.  
\- Je sais que tu ne me les payeras pas, mais j’y crois encore.   
\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
\- Non juste si ça te disais de boire un verre ce soir. Hugo et Valentine sont occupés, mais j’ai pas envie de rentrer ce soir.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l’animateur quand il reconnut les paroles de chansons dans les mots de son chroniqueur. C’est ce qu’il aimait avec Vincent, sa légèreté, sa simplicité, et sa présence. Surtout Vincent était un du cercle très fermé qui connaissait son penchant pour les hommes, à vrai dire il n’avait même pas eu besoin de lui avouer, ils avaient un ex en commun. 

\- Nicolas…quelle tête de con celui-ci. Mais il a gardé un très bon souvenir de toi, tu ne serais pas mon patron que…

Yann ne l’avait pas laissé finir ; mais ce soir il avait plus que besoin d’une confidence sur l’oreiller. Ils trainèrent alors tout le deux dans un bar un peu sombre d’un chic arrondissement de Paris, de quoi être sûr de ne pas être dérangé et qu’aucune oreille indiscrète ne trainait. Vincent comprit rapidement que son ainé avait besoin de conseil même si ce dernier ne voulait lui dire le nom de ses tracas.

\- Yann si cet « homme » en question est si malheureux que ça après votre histoire c’est que le problème ne vient pas de lui, mais de toi. Il s’enfonce dans des relations toxiques avec des femmes, sans oser te remplacer, toi, en tant qu’homme ; c’est bien signe qu’il ne veut pas te remplacer, mais juste te faire réagir.   
\- Mais je dois faire quoi ? Si je l’approche il fuit !  
\- Vas-y en douceur… montre lui que tu es là pour lui. S’il ne voulait vraiment plus jamais te parler il serait parti avec un autre et il vivrait très bien. Mais crois moi, plus tu attends plus ce sera long à le sortir de là. 

Plus rassuré Yann se détendit légèrement, le reportage de Martin se terminait à la fin de la semaine et il n’avait aucune raison de le prolonger. A partir de là il était prêt à tout pour renouer les liens avec son journaliste. D’une traite il vida la fin de son verre avant de faire signe à la serveuse de lui en apporter un autre. Il ne comptait pas se noyer sous le whisky mais il avait besoin d’un peu de légèreté. 

\- Et franchement entre nous Yann, si tu ne sauves pas Martin maintenant je te jure c’est moi qui m’en charge. 

ooOooOooOoo

Yann avait tout fait, tout tenté, tout préparé. Sous les encouragements de Vincent il avait établi un plan pour revenir auprès de Martin sans le brusquer. De retour sur le sol français le journaliste c’était laissé porter par le vent, s’obligeant à rester plus longtemps sur le plateau, se trouvant convier au débriefe d’après émission, et acceptant les invitations de ses collègues pour aller boire un verre ou manger un morceau.

Hugo le premier avait par lui-même tout fait pour le pas laisser son ami retomber dans ses vieux travers, conforté dans son idée devant le comportement semblable de Yann. Mais cela ne dura qu’un temps. Un premier soir Martin refusa l’invitation pour une raison obscure et le lendemain on disait l’avoir vu entre les bras d’une inconnu. C’est ce détail qui dit réagir Yann, il devait abattre sa dernière carte maintenant. 

En bon patron il invita une grande partie de l’équipe pour une soirée rien qu’à eux pour fêter les très bonnes audiences du mois. Mine de rien il profita de l’euphorie de la soirée pour se rapprocher de Martin, d’abord autour de la table, puis autour du babyfoot et enfin autour de la cigarette sur le balcon.

\- Belle soirée ? Demanda innocemment Yann en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde.  
\- Oui patron.  
\- Je suis content que tu sois là tu sais, on en a fait trop souvent alors que tu étais un peu partout dans le monde.

L’animateur voulait une phrase un peu ambiguë, simple, ne le visant pas directement, mais Martin n’était pas dupe. Tirant plus fort sur son bateau cendré il se tendit légèrement, ses yeux définitivement rivés sur l’horizon noir.

\- Je suis, vraiment, content que tu sois là Martin. Je me suis inquiété tu sais.

Il n’avait rien à perdre, aussi le producteur préférait jouer carte sur table. Au prie il ne récoltait que la fuite de Martin et son silence, ce qu’il vivait déjà depuis trop longtemps. Mais au contraire le jeune homme lui fit face, son regard chocolat s’accrochant de nouveau au sein.

Ses lèvres fines remuèrent comme pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n’en sorti. Seules ses mains s’élancèrent vers le bras de son ainé, serrant l’espace d’un instant son poignet. Une étrange sensation les traversa, comme un courant électrique inoffensif. Yann voulu prolonger l’instant, ses doigts cherchant celui de son homologue, mais Martin s’enfuit.

Dans un souffle il s’excuse et rentra à l’intérieur sans se retourner laissant dernier lui un espoir tombé à l’eau. Mais le parisien regretta de lui-même son refus. Il savait que c’était ce dont il avait besoin, de retrouver cette base qu’il avait tant aimé, ce regard azur, ses caresses rêches. Mais il n’y arrivait pas, pas encore. Au fond de lui un peu de rancœur était encore là, prête à ressurgir même si ce soir il avait réussi à la faire taire.

Durant le reste de la soirée Yann ne chercha à pas revenir vers lui, se contentant de sourire doux et d’un « bonne nuit Martin » quand il quitta la soirée. Dans sa poche son portable lui annonça l’arrivée d’un nouveau message d’une fille dont il ne connaissait pas le visage. Elle lui proposait une nouvelle nuit encore mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Martin déclina. Ce soir il allait dormir chez lui, enfin, sans son lit, dans leurs draps.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Merci Martin et ton retrouve la semaine prochaine donc pour la suite de ce tour du monde diplomatique de notre nouveau président. Conclu Yann en lisant son prompteur.  
\- C’est ça, avec plaisir !

Un sourire franc sur les lèvres Martin plia sa fiche et son se concentra sur la suite de l’émission par laquelle il n’avait plus rien à faire. Il ne pouvait nier que la situation sur le plateau était moins pesante, elle avait même retrouvé cette senteur de bienveillance et d’amusement « comme avant ». Il ne manquait presque rien pour que tout soit oublié.  
La vie du journaliste était redevenue calme, simple, celle d’un homme de trente ans borné par son travail et ses collègues devenus amis. Il avait bloqué tous les numéros féminins, et s’était excusé de son comportement auprès de la plupart avant de tirer un trait pour de bon sur cette phase. Tout allait mieux jusqu’aux relations avec Yann, mais il manquait encore un petit quelque chose.

L’étincelle pour rallumer la flamme.

Mais il y avait encore ces mots qui tournaient dans son esprit, ses attentes mal venues, les remarques de Yann qui lui avaient fait tant de mal lors de leur dernière nuit. Il avait brisé leur idylle sans le vouloir et un sentiment de peur prenait en tenaille le jeune homme, entre l’envie de le retrouver près de lui et l’inquiétude d’être une nouvelle fois déçu par ses mises en garde. 

\- Reprise dans deux minutes ! Cria le régisseur l’adresse du plateau.

Le balai de maquilleuse et technicien envahi l’espace, donnant à Yann une poignée de seconde de répit. Son regard azur vint s’accrocher au sourire de Martin qui discutait avec Hugo de l’autre côté de la table. Dans sa poitrine son cœur battait de nouveau la chamade comme au premier jour. Il se sentait parfois un peu adolescent dans ses sentiments mais depuis que Martin était revenu il n’avait qu’une envie, le conquérir. Une part un peu égoïste de lui-même avait oublié que s’ils en étaient là cela était en partie de sa faute, mais il n’attendait qu’un regard du reporteur pour lui faire la Cour. Un regard qui ne venait pas. 

\- Ne va pas trop vite Yann. L’avait mis en garde Vincent. Vous avez beau être des adultes les choses ne vont pas toujours de soi, surtout en amour.  
\- Mais on sait tous le deux que l’on a besoin de l’un et de l’autre !  
\- Certes, mais ne gâche pas tout ce que tu te tues à reconstruire.

Mais Yann oublia les bons conseils, il était méticuleux dans son travail, reculant devant le moindre obstacle pour ne pas mettre en péril le bon fonctionnement de l’émission ; mais sa vie privée était tout l’inverse. 

Aussi dès que la dernière émission de la semaine se termina, les micros coupés et le public quittant les lieux, il suivant sans crier Martin jusqu’aux loges et salua toute l’équipe. En bon profesionnel il aurait du patienter jusqu’à ce que tous soient renré chez eux, que les couloirs soient vides pour ne pas risquer de se faire surprendre. Mais il ne tenait plus. Les éclats de rire d’Azzedine et Valentine se perdirent jusqu’à l’ascenseur, la voie semblait libre.

\- Martin ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête au moment même où les lèvres de Yann fondirent sur lui. L’instant suivant les mains de l’animateur glissaient le long de ses hanches jusqu’à ce que le regard azur papillonne en se perdant dans son homologue. Mais plus surpris que refusant de l’étreinte Martin recula d’un pas, brisant le lien entre eux deux.

\- Tu…  
\- Je t’en supplie Martin, laisse nous une change de revenir comme avant. On en a tous les deux besoins et tu le sais.  
\- Ça marche pas comme ça Yann. 

Mais le producteur ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille, sa main revint chercher celle de Martin, son regard l’accrochant toujours plus, mais le jeune homme n’était pas prêt. Et quand les lèvres le Yann tentèrent une nouvelle approche il haussa le ton.

\- Tu peux pas revenir comme ça sans une excuse Yann ! J’ai besoin d’être sûr que tu ne me fais pas un mauvais tour !

Le montagnard aurait voulu répondre mais le changement de ton avait alerté les derniers présents dans le couloir. Lentement la porte s’ouvrit sur le visage intrigué d’Hugo avant qu’il ne s’écarte pour laisser sortir un Martin pressé.

\- Tout va bien ? S’enquit-il devant la mine défaite de Yann.  
\- Je ne le comprends plus…

Sans en attendre plus Hugo laissa son patron avant de filer aux côtés de son ami. Martin avait trouvé refuge dans la cage d’escalier, descendant lentement les premières marches à ressassé les dernières secondes. 

\- Martin attends ! Tu peux pas filer comme ça, explique !   
\- Il n’y a rien à expliquer. Souffla le journaliste. C’est entre lui et moi.

Mais Hugo ne comptait pas le laisser fuir aussi vite, il avait retrouvé son ami en pleine forme mais il voyait bien qu’un petit quelque chose coinçait encore avec Yann. Ce petit quelque chose qui avait explosé ce soir.

\- Martin je me fous de savoir si vous avez couché ensemble ou quoi ou qu’est ce, mais tout ce que je vois c’est que Yann est fou amoureux de toi et que tu l’as été toi aussi, alors qu’est ce qui a changé entre vous ? Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé pour en arriver là ?  
\- Il a dit des choses.  
\- Martin… Le stoppa le strasbourgeois avant qu’il l’atteigne la porte de sortie. Je veux t’aider, vous aider. Dis le moi.

Contrit Martin se laissa tomber sur la marche et glissa une main agitée dans ses cheveux. Il s’était promis de ne pas étaler sa vie sentimentale mais Hugo en savait déjà plus qu’il ne devrait.

\- Il m’a dit qu’il n’était pas sûr qu’entre nous ça allait marcher, qu’avec notre boulot on risquait de vite ne plus s’aimer, que ça allait influer notre vie professionnel et qu’il avait peur de pas être bien pour moi.  
\- C’est pour ça que tu es sortie avec toutes ses filles ?  
\- Je voulais lui montrer que nous voir dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre ce serait encore pire. Mais au final je me suis fait du mal à moi-même.

Hugo aurait aimé répondre quelque chose de concret mais il était de très loin bon pour tout ce qui était question sentiment. Tout ce qu’il savait c’est que Yann avait très certainement longtemps réfléchit avant de remettre en cause leur histoire et que s’il l’avait fait c’était pour le bien être de Martin en premier. Et qu’au fond peut être que leur patron avait lui aussi peur de perdre Martin si jamais le jeune homme trouvait la vie trop dure à ses côtés.

\- Ce que je veux te dire Martin c’est qu’aujourd’hui il a tout fait pour revenir vers toi. Rien que ça te prouve que jamais il a voulu te laisser seul.  
\- Mais pourquoi il m’a dit tout ça alors ? Renifla Martin. On est des adultes, on le sait, il a juste tout gâché.  
\- S’il avait vraiment voulu tout gâché il serait parti depuis longtemps et toi tu serais toujours à te taper toutes les filles de la terre. Va le voir bon sang ! Terminez votre histoire ou commencez là comme tu veux mais bouge-toi !

Martin ne se fit pas plus prier, il ne savait pas vraiment où tout cela allait le mener, mais les paroles de Hugo avaient eu le don de le booster. Un peu comme dans un film, une belle histoire d’amour sur fond de filtre sépia et musique romantique. Il se voyait courir au ralenti, remonter quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de débouler dans le couloir en cirant le nom de Yann.

Cette fois les couloirs étaient bien vides, ils n’avaient plus qu’eux. Alors Martin fonça droit jusqu’à la loge où Yann faisait encore les cent pas, et avant qu’un seul mot ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres il s’y agrippa lui offrant un baiser passionné.

\- Martin…je suis désolé gémit l’animateur en reprenant son souffle.  
\- Je m’en fous, dis-moi que tu m’aimes.   
\- Mais évidemment…  
\- Même si avec notre boulot ce n’est pas bien, qu’avec nos…  
\- Je t’aime. Maintenant laisse-moi te enfin le prouver. Termina Yann avant de faire perdurer leur étreinte.


End file.
